Insufficient Redemption
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Fourchaptered songfic chronicling Krad's attempt at a sudden redemption. [Voltaire, Linkin Park, Relient K, Avenged Sevenfold KradSato, KradDai, KradDark, KradArgentine, respectively]
1. Ignored Apologies

Kind of inspired by my desire to write a certain crack pairing involving Krad and Argentine, and also kind of inspired by my desire to make Krad as possibly OOC as I can and write him in a way I hope I (or anyone else) never write him again. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: 'I'm Sorry' by Voltaire. KradSatoshi.**

Chapter 2: 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park. KradDaisuke.

Chapter 3: 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been' by Relient K. KradDark.

Chapter 4: 'Almost Easy' by Avenged Sevenfold. KradArgentine.

A/N: The names listed above don't necessarily mean it'll be any sort of slash or pairing, but rather those are the characters the chapter will focus on. There will be a certain 'connection' between Krad and each, but no 'I love you' crap for the most part. That's all!

* * *

_Life has a way of making you humble_

_Day after day it's bringing you to your knees_

_All's okay, then everything crumbles_

_And all that you perceive is blowing away_

"When did it all start messing up so badly?" Krad muttered to himself, distress in his voice.

Satoshi, naturally, didn't give a rat's ass about his angel, but to hear him so upset was rare-- a rare chance to make his life as much hell as possible. _"What's your problem now?" _He wondered, trying to put as much concern in his voice as he could.

"It's nothing," the angel grumbled; Satoshi was the last person he needed to go telling about such a thing.

_"I'll find out sooner or later," _the boy pointed out, _"So you might as well tell me now."_

_But while I'm tearing at the seams_

_I'll apologize to anything_

_I'm sorry..._

Sometimes, Krad hated when his tamer was right, and this just so happened to be one of those very inconvenient times. "I'm confused," he admitted, "I feel..." he stopped there and laughed slightly, "shouldn't that be enough to raise some red flags? That I feel at all?"

Satoshi noticed the forlorn tone in his angel's voice, and knew something serious was up. _"You feel, so what? Everyone does it, you just usually have an expert way of acting like a bastard while you're doing it."_

_All's black and white when you're just a baby_

_You get some hair on your chin_

_You think you know everything_

_Years go by then everything's "maybe"_

_And all that you believe_

_Drowns in a sea of gray_

"That's just it," the golden-eyed boy said, "I can't help but feel..._sorry _for being like that all those times."

_"You can't possibly be regretting your entire life," _the bluenette said, _"I won't buy it."_

"You don't have to, but... I think it's the truth."

_But while I'm tearing at the seams_

_I'll apologize to anything_

_"You think?" _Krad thought many things and Satoshi wasn't convinced any of them were reasonable (even by Krad's interpretation of the word).

"Yes," the blonde confirmed, "I'm not sure, but... Satoshi-san, I want to apologize to you."

_I'm sorry, I'm selfish_

_Im sorry, I behave this way_

_I'm sorry, couldn't help it_

_I'm sorry that you lost your faith in me,_

_We lost our faith in me_

The words sunk through Satoshi like a body sinking in a frigid lake. Krad apologized. To _him_. Krad was _sorry _for what he'd done. Moreover, Krad had called him -_san_, something he had never before done in his life, not even mockingly.

_"You're tired," _the icy-eyed (hearted?) boy said simply, _"You don't mean a bit of this, so shut up and start making sense."_

"But I am serio-"

_"No,"_Satoshi cut him off, disgust lacing his very thoughts, _"Don't you dare try to apologize to me. Don't even think for a minute that I'd accept an apology from someone like _you_."_

_But while I'm tearing at the seams_

_I'll apologize to anything_

"Satoshi..." Krad felt a lump in his throat and he bit it down. He wouldn't break down in a mess just because of a few harsh words, but his soul was torn to shred by the daggers uttered from his tamer's mouth.

_"I hate you, Krad," _Satoshi told him, _"I will never forgive you for what you've done. I hope you are sorry, I hope you do suffer and feel regret for everything you've done. You deserve to be in as much misery as you've put me through." _

There was nothing Krad could say to that, and silence filled the connection between the two.

_I'm sorry, I'm selfish_

_Im sorry, i behave this way_

_I'm sorry, couldn't help it_

"You're right," Krad said finally, "I do... for everything I've put you through... I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry that you lost your faith_

_I'm sorry that it rains_

"If I could erase my very existence and take your memories with me, Satoshi, I would."

_I'm sorry I ever came_

_I'm sorry, sorry_

* * *

It was meant to be very angsty and have you feel bad for Krad. If you didn't... well, you're as bad as Satoshi, who was very much a bastard to poor Krad. Now, I'm not saying that Krad shouldn't suffer, but let's face it: Anyone who's regretting _that _much is going to be sorry no matter what, maybe even more so if they _are _forgiven. I suppose we'll see what happens next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Tenderness in the Moonlight

Well, maybe Daisuke will give Krad an easier time than Satoshi? XD, let's hope so... it would be weird if Daisuke was that much of a bastard. Enjoy!

PrinceRaidenRulerofthunder: XD, glad you liked it, and yay, my plan to make people feel sorry for Krad worked. Thanks for reviewing!

Krad's little angel: I hope it wasn't in glass, that could end badly. XDD, looks like Krad's getting a lot of sympathy. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 1: 'I'm Sorry' by Voltaire. KradSatoshi.

**Chapter 2: 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park. KradDaisuke.**

Chapter 3: 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been' by Relient K. KradDark.

Chapter 4: 'Almost Easy' by Avenged Sevenfold. KradArgentine.

* * *

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

'_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

"How can you say that?" Daisuke asked, staring at the boy opposite of him, "How, after everything you've done, can you say something like that so...so freely?"

Krad regarded the younger teen with a sense of purpose, though if he had to be honest, he couldn't have been more confused at the time. He shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe it's Satoshi-kun, maybe I'm just tired of this game, maybe it's something more... but whatever the reason, what I said is true."

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_"I want to trust him," _Daisuke thought, thankful that Dark was resting during this confrontation, _"but he's always been so deceptive..."_ Suddenly, a thought occurred to him: "Why tell me?"

Krad chuckled lightly, his voice bouncing of the pools of rain water that lay still now in the alley they were occupying. "I thought I should come clean with everyone-- you and Dark included."

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

"So you're apologizing because of Hiwatari-kun?"

"Well, yes," the angel admitted, "but not just because of him."

Daisuke blinked-- Krad with a motive or reason was a scary thing. "So... why else would you approach me?" he bit.

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

"I'm turning over a new leaf, repenting for everything I've done wrong to everyone I... feel for," Krad stated, seemingly for no reason.

Daisuke, however, understood all too well what lie between the lines. "Feel for? You mean everyone you care for?" He blinked, understanding but unbelieving, "You care for me?"

That was when Krad made his move; closing the gap between himself and Daisuke quickly and grasping the redhead's hands in his own.

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

"Krad," Daisuke gasped, startled by the sudden movement, "what are you-"

"I regret a lot of things recently," Krad cut him off, "but mostly I regret putting this off for so long."

Just as Daisuke was about to object to what he knew was about to happen, his former enemy swooped down and brought their lips together in an unsure but dominating way.

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

"Krad," the younger boy whispered again, half-whimpering.

"Don't," Krad muttered against his lips, "Don't push me away again."

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!!!_

Daisuke's instinct was to call out to Dark; to wake him and alert him that he was terrified of what was happening. Slowly, though, as he relaxed into the embrace, he found Krad's presence to be nearly comforting. His head found a resting place on Krad's shoulder and his eyes closed in contentment. If only for now, he could give Krad warmth and comfort.

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

The angel studied his other half's tamer-- a boy so completely different from his own. Daisuke had accepted his attempt at redemption with open arms while Satoshi gave him an indifferent and cold shrug. Daisuke believed him while Satoshi was skeptical of his drastic change in attitude; not that he blamed him (even Krad himself couldn't deny he was a liar and traitor).

But as the redhead drew closer to the entity he had only been able to fear before, Krad let a small smile slip out.

_What I've done_

Perhaps forgiveness wouldn't be so impossible, after all.

_Forgiving what I've done_

* * *

Well, after last chapter I had to give him a break XD. So, seeing as how the last chapter was more angsty and this one was more fluffy, the third and fourth chapters will have completely different themes. The next will have sort of a closure/acceptance feeling to it and the last one will be a bit hurt/comfort and kind of tragic-ending-type of theme. With that said, hope you enjoyed! 


	3. A Time Way Too Old

I'm putting this up to distract you all from the fact that I haven't updated Fickle Emotions in forever. x-x, it's my song and I can't seem to find a good plot for it. Go figure. Anyway, how will Dark react to dear Krad's change in attitude? I guess we'll have to see. Enjoy!

Sarahfreak: Hm, really? I guess I never noticed since on my word processor it looks fine. The site often squishes things together, and the amount of space you see in the chapters is all they'll let me put. They cut out everything else. However, I will try something different to separate the lyrics a bit more. Don't worry, I shy away from songfics, too, since they're usually just fangirls forcing their favorite song into their favorite show or with their favorite pairing. While I do love all of these songs, I...think they go well enough with the fic. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: XDD, it really is impossible, isn't it? Poor Krad, he's being so beaten out of character. Thanks for reviewing!

Daisukeismyboyfriend: Glad you like it so much. Too bad it's only four chapters, eh? But never fear, I'm sure there are more songfics in my future. I can't seem to get away from them for this series. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Just a little something to try and separate the lyrics a little from the rest of the fic. Let me know if it makes things better or worse.

Chapter 1: 'I'm Sorry' by Voltaire. KradSatoshi.

Chapter 2: 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park. KradDaisuke.

**Chapter 3: 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been' by Relient K. KradDark.**

Chapter 4: 'Almost Easy' by Avenged Sevenfold. KradArgentine.

* * *

_I watched the proverbial sunrise_

_Coming up over the Pacific and_

_You might think I'm losing my mind,_

_But I will shy away from the specifics..._

"Don't say anything until I'm finished," Krad began, both hating and loving what he was about to do. He wasn't sure how Dark would react, but he was sure it wasn't what he would expect and certainly not what he would want.

The purple-eyed angel looked his nemesis up and down warily, but shrugged it off. "Fine," he said. Daisuke had approached Dark first, and asked him to at least hear Krad out. Dark had been skeptical, but honored his tamer's wishes. So, here he was: Leaning against a half of a broken pew in a run-down church, facing across the aisle where Krad sat in one of the only whole rows left.

_'Cause I don't want you to know where I am_

_'Cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

Krad nodded silently and took a moment before speaking. "It...hurts... to think about everything I've done, and how carelessly I've thrown around my words and actions. It's painful to think how much we've opposed each other, and even worse when I realize it's all my fault."

_"We were meant to be opposite," _Dark thought, keeping in mind his agreement to say nothing, _"You can't blame anyone but fate for that."_

"I despise admitting any of this to you, of all people. But when I think about it, I'm not quite sure why. Sure, you're my enemy, but you're also my other half. I guess maybe it's that I..." he nibbled on his lower lip, struggling to find the right words. Of all the people he could have had problems with, he never imagined Dark to be the one to cause him such agony. "I don't want to be less in your eyes."

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._

_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._

_Stop right there. Well I never should have said_

_That it's the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back._

"I think now about who I was and what I did, and I can't even wrap my head around it. It's annoying, I don't know why I'm feeling like this, but I do know that's it's a lot stronger around you."

_"You can't think like that," _Dark silently told him, _"You can't be less in my eyes when you've already hit rock bottom."_He mentally shook his head, _"You're a fool, Krad, a sentimental idiot that couldn't hold out forever."_

"I never thought I'd be the one to break," the fair-featured angel admitted, closing his eyes.

_I'm sorry for the person I became._

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'Cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

"Are you done?" Dark wondered when his counterpart didn't continue.

Ready for the worst, Krad nodded, _"I wouldn't be surprised if he was just like Satoshi," _he told himself.

Considering his words, Dark sighed, "If it's any consolation, I never thought you'd be the one to become weak, either. I'm much more emotional and care way too much about too many people."

_I talk to absolutely no one._

_Couldn't keep to myself enough._

_And the things bottled inside have finally begun_

_To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

"But there's one big difference between us," Dark continued, "Above our views on life or our perception of what's right and wrong. One thing that will always keep us apart."

Slowly, Krad raised his gaze to look up at his temporary confidant, "What?"

"Forgiveness," the darker angel said, "and acceptance."

_I heard the reverberating footsteps_

_Synching up to the beating of my heart,_

_And I was positive that unless I got myself together,_

_I would watch me fall apart._

"Acceptance?" Krad repeated, half to himself, "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean," Dark corrected, "Why else would you tell me this unless you want me to accept you?"

"I don't want you to accept me," Krad argued, "I just... wanted to say that I'm s-"

"Don't," the standing boy said quickly, pressing a finger to Krad's lips, "I never want to hear that word come from your mouth."

_And I can't let that happen again_

_'cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever been._

"You're not that weak," he explained as golden eyes widened in surprise, "I don't know why you're going through this, but I promise if you ever apologize for a thing you've done, I'll kill you for your own sake."

Krad watched, mouth slightly agape, as Dark stood up straight and turned his back to the blonde. _"He doesn't think I'm weak?" _he wondered. "You don't hate me for this?"

"For breaking down?" Dark wondered, then shook his head without waiting for a response, "Of course not."

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._

_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._

_Stop right there. Well I never should have said_

_That it's the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back._

"You're not stable, to say the least, Krad. I'm just surprised you didn't break down earlier." Dark glanced over his shoulder and let on a small smirk, "I rephrase what I said earlier: I never think you'll be the one to become strong."

"How is that better?" the blonde demanded, for once feeling the spark of heated battle rise inside of him.

"Because I wouldn't want to lie to you and let you think you were ever strong to begin with."

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._

_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._

_Stop right there. Well I never should have said_

_That it's the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back._

"Still," Krad murmured, once again soft-spoken, "I can't help but feel regret for everything I've put you through."

"You're being emotional right now," Dark remarked, "So it's natural you'd be so repenting, but you can't stay stuck on it. So you're sorry, what will you do about it?"

Krad frowned slightly; he hadn't considered changing anything. He honestly didn't think, in his current state, he could change a thing about himself or anyone else.

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me._

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

"I'll never be that way again," Krad spoke up as Dark made motions to leave the church. When he saw that the boy was pausing to hear him out, he took a moment to recollect his thoughts. "It's not like I'm going to be your friend or anything, but... I won't be that Krad anymore."

"Why not?" Dark wondered, "What was so wrong with him? He was focused, strong..."

"Alone, hated, hate_ful_," Krad continued for him, "I've got a whole list."

"So what are you saying?" the violet-eyed angel wondered, "You hate yourself now?"

"That depends, I guess," Krad admitted, glancing once more to his other half.

_So sorry for the person I became._

_So sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

"I don't hate you," Dark assured him, pushing the church doors open as light streamed in from the outside world, "now."

_'Cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

* * *

Next up is Krad and Argentine's twisted little chapter. It'll be a bit more like this one than any of the others, but a little more...insane. XD, hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
